The Second Dragon Warrior
by stevenuniversefanz37
Summary: After defeating Tai Lung, it is discovered that Po isn't the only Dragon Warrior.
1. Chapter 1

**All criticism welcome**

Shifu was cleaning out the entire Jade Palace as the others were on a mission in a village next to the valley. He finally got to the Hall of Warriors and then he got to the Moon Pool, he looked at the tranquil waters and looked up at the Dragon head that once held the Dragon scroll.

It had been a great while since Po was chosen by Oogway to be the Dragon Warrior until he passed away leaving Po's training to me. Eventually he was ready and he defeated Tai Lung, as Shifu shook himself out of his memories he sees something shining in the Moon Pool, as he looks up he sees something hidden slightly behind the Dragon's head, as he reaches up with Master Oogway's staff, as he grabbed a scroll as he set down the staff and opens the scroll.

He couldn't believe what he was reading the prophecy of a Second Dragon Warrior just as Zheng flew in.

"What's wrong Master Shifu?" Zheng askes with a concerned look on his face.

"Zheng, I need you to get the Furious Five, and Po here at once." Shifu yells trying to contain his excitement.

"Yes Shifu." Zheng says as he flies as fast as he can, as Shifu looks back at the scroll.

"I can't believe it; another Dragon Warrior." Shifu mutters to himself.

It took a day of traveling for them, but the Furious Five and Po managed to get back quickly, as they entered the Hall of Warriors.

"Master. You sent for us." Tigress says as she, and the others bow in respect.

"Yes, I have something to show you all." Shifu says, as he shows them all the scroll.

"Master, is it possible that there could be a Second Dragon Warrior?" Po asks.

"I'm not sure. I found this hidden behind the Dragon head. It tells the story of another Dragon Warrior who could control the elements themselves, and I want you to find him." Shifu says.

"Where are we going?" Crane asks.

"Lǎohǔ village; a few miles just outside the Valley." Shifu says, as they all head off.

It took three days, but we finally reached Lǎohǔ village. Everyone was kind and we asked where the one called Kai King was, and villager pointed to a tall but flat hill, as we thanked the villager. We made our way up the hill Po was lagging, so I stayed back with him until we reached the top of the hill.

"Are we sure he even Is the second Dragon War-"Tigress stops talking and stares at a Tiger meditating, he was wearing a black and orange robes with the design of the Tiger, and black pants and a well-kept beard. He looked to be at least 25. He was facing us with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, as Po approached him.

"Excuse me, are you Kai King?" Po askes barely having time to avoid the rock spikes that protruded from the ground, as Po moves back a second pair just miss his feet, as they all stare at him in shock, as he stands up.

"I could have easily hurt you, that was just a warning." Kai says, as he opens his emerald green eyes, and looks at them with an unimpressed look on his face.

Tigress rushed forward aiming to punch him, but Kai moved like the wind he grabbed her fist, and twisted her arm behind her back as a look of pain crossed her face, as he saw Monkey and Viper rushing towards him, but just as quickly he spun around with Tigress he threw her into Monkey and Viper, as they tumbled to the ground.

Tigress and Viper looked to be out seeing as Viper was on the bottom. He looked up he saw Crane flying over head using the wind again he jumped up to meet Crane, when he was close to Crane he was quick as fire, as he hit four times as he did a front flip mid air landing on his feet, as he snapped his fingers and Cranes body froze mid air, as he fell back to the ground. Kai extended his hand as a rush of wind that surrounded crane and gently set him on the ground.

He looked at Po, that is until Monkey kicked him in the face sending him back flipping, but he still managed to land on his feet, as he looked at Monkey and closed his eyes, as Po and Monkey felt the ground shake as rock and earth engulf Monkey, as it stops at his waist as Kai used a well placed chop to Monkeys neck, as he fell unconscious.

Kai turned his attention to Po as he looked at the river and raised his hand, and the water formed a ball of water, as Po ran for him but he extended his hand and sent the ball of water flying, and it struck Po straight in his jaw as he went flying back landing hard, as Kai just shook his head as he used the power of the wind to lift them all, after freeing Monkey of course. He carried them inside his hut and set them down and placed blankets over them and nothing was left, but to wait.

Over twelve hours later I meditated, as I waited. I have heard of them; the Furious Five, and the Dragon Warrior Po, because my village is a few miles outside of the Valley of Peace it takes a while for news to reach here, after a while of meditation I decided to make something to eat.

I lit a fire and grabbed a pot and filled it with water and placed it over the fire, as I began making noodles. I added the ingredients one by one eventually the smell was starting to fill my hut, as I filled up six bowls, as I set them on the counter I heard groans, as I looked at my guests, the first I saw wake up was the Tigress, as she let out a groan as she got up.

"Where are we?" She asks looking around.

"Lǎohǔ village you're in my hut." I say, as she looks up at me in surprise.

"Why are we in here?" She asks as I bring her the bowl of noodles, as she hesitantly took the bowl and began eating, as I thought I saw a small smile on her face.

"This is good. It might be better than Po's." She says, as she eats slowly.

"Thank you, secret recipe. I never did catch your name." I say, as she looks up from her noodles.

"Tigress, and this is Po, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, and Crane" Tigress says pointing to each of her team, as I look at them.

"I assume you already know my name?" I ask, as she nods.

"Kai King." Tigress says, as my expression turns serious.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Master Shifu requests your presence at the Jade Palace." Tigress says as she finishes her noodles, as she hands me the bowl, as I place it in the sink to wash.

"May I ask as to why?" I say, as I clean the bowl.

"That is for Master Shifu to say." She says as I nod and turn to the others as they slowly get up, as I grab them each a bowl of noodles as they eat. I walked outside and leaned against the tree a few yards out to think.

'It must be important if Master Shifu sent them to get me to come to the Jade Palace.' I think, as Po and the five walked out of my hut.

"Ready to go?" Monkey asked me as I nod, and we walk along the path to the valley.

"Sorry about being so rough with you. I had a feeling you came to me for a reason, so I wanted to test you to see if you were every bit of the warriors I had heard about." I say, as I face the path again.

"So, how did we do?" Po asked.

"Good, very good. You lasted longer than my last opponents." I say.

"Well it's kind of hard to fight against someone who can use the elements." Mantis says in a sarcastic tone, as I chuckle.

"True. I don't always use my powers, but I am very proficient in Kung Fu." I say, as Tigress matches my pace.

"What style?" Tigress askes, as I look at her.

"Tiger style, but I am a master in other styles as well." I say, as they look at me in confusion.

"What other styles do you know?" Viper asks, as I look at her.

"Besides Tiger style. I know Monkey, Viper, Mantis, and Crane." I say, as they stare at me with their mouths open.

"What about Po?" Crane asks, as I stop and look him.

"His style is unique, and I'll admit he already earned my respect." I say as I continue walking, as they rush to catch up with me.

"How did I earn your respect?" Po asks.

"In the fight you showed how much you cared for your friends, even if you foolishly rushed me. You still took my attack better than most." I say, as they stayed silent.

"So, how did you like the soup?" I ask, as they look at me.

"It was awesome. It might be better than my dad's. Oh, you should meet him." Po says, as I give him a smile.

"I look forward to meeting him." I say, as we walked in silence.

Three days later

We finally returned to the Valley of Peace. I looked around the different stores when we stopped at this noodle shop 'Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop'

"Wait till you meet my dad." Po says, not bothering to hold back the excitement in his voice.

"Po we should take him to see Master Shifu first." Tigress says, as I pat Po on the shoulder.

"It's alright Po I'll meet him after, ok?" I ask as Po nods, as we walk up the steps; the thousand steps. Tigress, Mantis, Viper, Monkey and I climbed, and reached the top first; while crane flew, we waited for a few minutes until Po reached the top of the steps and collapsed.

"You need to work on your endurance Po." I say as I reach out my hand, as he grabs, and I pull him to his feet.

"I know." Po says as Tigress pushes open the door as we walk into the large courtyard, as the doors to the Palace open and a small red Panda walks out, as Tigress and the others bow.

"Master." They say in unison, as Shifu walked down the stairs, and stops in front of me.

"Are you Kai King?" Master Shifu asks with a serious look on his face, as I nod.

"Yes, I am." I say, as his serious look shifts to a more relaxed look.

"Good, we have much to talk about follow me." Master Shifu says, as the others and I follow him into the Palace.

"Welcome to the Hall of Warriors Kai." Master Shifu says, as I look around the hall.

"Impressive." I say as we walk through the hall and we stop at the pool, as Shifu grabs the scroll and turns to me, as I look at him in confusion.

"Kai, do you know the importance of the Dragon scroll?" Shifu asks, as I nod.

"It was told to hold unlimited power, before Po was chosen, but the true power is in oneself." I say as they look at me in shock.

"How do you know that?" Shifu asks.

"One thing people tend to forget about the elements is that there is a fifth; the element of Spirit, and I have spent a lot of time meditating on it, and I have come to terms with mine and I discovered it doesn't take a scroll or a title that makes the person who they are, it's the person themselves that make them who they are." I say as they still have looks of shock on their faces, as Shifu clears his throat as we all look at him.

"Good. I found this scroll behind the Dragon head it told the prophecy of a Second Dragon Warrior, you Kai. Long ago a nomad Tiger traveled around China learning Kung Fu from different masters, and with his new skills he helped people in need no matter who they were. He helped them with the power of the elements and Kung Fu until he came upon a village of Tigers and made a home, and from there he protected the people of the village for the rest of his days." Shifu says, as I nod.

"Some of that story is true." I say as I shake my head as the others walk close to me, as well as Master Shifu.

"Kai, I know this is a lot more responsibility than your used to, but it is important. I just want you to know you're not alone." Master Shifu says as I give him a smile, and I bow to him.

"Master." I say as he, and the others give me a smile.

"Would you mind demonstrating some of your abilities?" Po asks, as I nod my head.

"Sure, but we should go out into the courtyard." I say as we make our way back out of the Palace, and onto the courtyard.

"You may want to stay by the doors." I say as I walk to the center of the courtyard. I close my eyes and concentrate, and I use the air to launch myself in the air as I fly a couple hundred feet. I engulf my arm in fire as I drop back down I land back in the center of the courtyard leaving a burning symbol of Yin and Yang, as I stand up I look at their stunned faces.

"That was mighty impressive, is that all you can do?" Master Shifu asked, as I shake my head.

"No master. I can do more, but I would rather save it for battle." I say, as they nod.

"Come we shall show you your room, then tomorrow we train." Master Shifu said as I follow him, and the others back into the Palace, and to the barracks.

"Your room will be across from Tigress'." Master Shifu says as I nod and step in, as I look back at them.

"Goodnight, I will see you in the morning." I say.

"Goodnight, Kai." Everyone says as they head to their rooms, as I close my door. I blow out my light and lay down in the cot.


	2. Authors Note

Due to recent medical issues, I have to take a week-long hiatus. I will continue after 5/17/18. Sorry for the delays.


	3. AN

I'm sorry everyone that there hasn't been a lot of updates. I recently got sick, and I've been fighting off and with my mind clouded, so I've been having writers block so again I'm sorry for not updating. I love you guys for your continued support, so in other words thank you. 


End file.
